2006Scape Forum Directory
Code of Conduct Before using the 2006scape forums, it is recomended you read the forum Code of Conduct. This is to ensure you do not unknowningly break a rule and find yourself with a mute or blackmark. Official ''News & Announcements The News & Announcements section is used to discuss the latest news. Only 2006Scape Administrators can create threads in this section. Report a bug/fault The Report a bug/fault section is used to report bugs on the website and in-game. All threads created in this section instantly becomes hidden to keep other players from being able to view what has been posted. Administrators can view the threads that were created. The "Report a bug/fault" section was removed on July 9, 2012 due to players sending server bug reports through it. Game General The General section is used to cover anything 2006Scape-related that isn't covered under any other section. This is the most active section on the forums Guides The Guides section is used for players to post their own written guides for 2006Scape. Recent Updates The Recent Updates section is used to discuss about the latest additions to the website or in-game. Future Updates The Recent Updates section is used to discuss about the content that is suspected to be implemented or known to later be implemented to the website or in-game. Item Discussion The Item Discussion section is used to discuss about anything related to items that are in 2006Scape. No selling items here! Monsters The Monsters section is used to discuss about anything related to monsters that are in 2006Scape. Quests The Quests section is used to discuss about anything related to quests that are in 2006Scape. Skills The Skills section is used to discuss about anything related to skills that are in 2006Scape. Support Suggestions The Suggestions section is used to give ideas to the developers to possibly implement into the website or in-game. Questions The Questions section is used to ask 2006Scape-related questions to be answered by someone in the community who may have an answer. Threads created in this section are often locked after the question(s) have been answered. Tech Support The Tech Support section is used to ask people for technical help. Most threads created in this section are directed towards the Administrators. Compliments The Compliments section is used to thank people in the community for something they have done. Most threads created in this section are directed towards the Administrators. Rants This section is used to complain about content on the website/in-game or about the actions of the administrators or forum moderators. A lot of threads in this section end up getting locked/hidden due to users flamming and breaking rules. Forum Feedback The Forum Feedback section is used to post feedback and suggestions reguarding the forums. Website Feedback The Website Feedback section is used to post feedback and to discuss about the 2006Scape website features. Community Clans Recruitment The Clans Recruitment section is used to advertise and recruit players for your clan. Clans Discussion The Clans Discussion section is used to discuss about clans and their events. Events The Events section is used to organise in-game events or to look for events to attend. PK-ing The PK-ing section is used to organise or discuss about PvP activites. Goals & Achievements The Goals & Achievements section is used to let others know about your goals for the future and the achievements you have aquired. Stories The Stories sections is used to post your fictional stories about 2006Scape. Many threads that have been created in this section have been about players actual runescape experiences. Forum Games The Forum Games section is used to create your own forum game or to play an already created forum game. Off-Topic'' The Off-Topic section is used to talk about anything that is not related to 2006Scape at all. External Links 2006Scape Forums Category:2006scape Community